


【DMHP】Skin

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 设定：战后。某天，德拉科在酒吧偶遇前来“体验人生”的救世主，他喝下了复方汤剂去靠近他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【DMHP】Skin

他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我。  
————————————————————

※  
我用他人的皮囊凝视你，却在收获你的爱意时嫉妒这幅皮囊。

chapter 1

深夜的麻瓜红灯/街区。  
令人心脏难以忍受的音乐在鼓膜上用力地踩踏着，炫目的灯光晃得人眼晕。无数的人在这里狂欢着，邂逅着陌生人的爱意，在夜色的遮掩下彼此慰藉，在第二天太阳升起时相互遗忘。

战后，卢修斯作为伏地魔曾经的左右手被收入阿兹卡班，纳西莎和德拉科虽然没有锒铛入狱，但魔杖都被魔法部暂时收缴，并规定在一定时期内不能购买一根新的魔杖——“您的魔杖将视日后表现择期归还”。  
马尔福家从昔日风光无比的纯血家族一朝没落。

自那以后，德拉科再也无心向学，战后回霍格沃茨重读七年级的课程他也没有上完，经常流连在麻瓜的红/灯/区，试图用酒精和肉///欲/麻痹自己。  
左右自己也已经失去了魔杖，学习再多的魔法又有什么意义呢？通过N.E.W.Ts 又能帮自己做什么呢？

德拉科走神地看着杯中的酒，灰蓝色的眼睛像一潭蒙上灰尘的死水。  
搭讪的人来了两三波，他都没有理会——今早的《预言家日报》头版又是救世主，在训练刚刚取得傲罗资格的一批实习傲罗，照片里那双绿眼睛晃得德拉科心烦意乱，失去了猎艳的心情。

他百般聊赖地晃了晃杯子，听见身旁有人在小声地议论：“埃里克，你看门口那个，好久没看到过看起来这么可口的人了。”  
那个叫埃里克的人往门口方向看去，轻佻地吹了声口哨。  
德拉科顺着他们目光的方向瞟了一眼。

“Shit ！”  
门口的人分明是哈利·波特，他穿着麻瓜的休闲衣物，有些羞涩地张望着，犹豫地走进人群——而这幅生涩的模样，显然很吸引这里的人的兴趣，很快，救世主身边就围了几个人，跟他交谈起来。  
德拉科低声地咒骂了两句，把头低下来。过了一会儿，又不受控制地往他所在的方向看去。在那个高大的棕发男人第三次搭上哈利的手时，他终于坐不住了。  
德拉科环顾四周，目光停在不远处一个金发男人的衣领上——那里掉了几根头发，在黑色T恤的衬托下很明显。他假装帮那人掸了掸灰尘，随手捋走了头发，又借口认错熟人飞快地溜走了。

德拉科顺着人流挤进了卫生间，关上了隔间的门。隔壁传来一些暧/昧的声音——当然了，在这种地方，你总不能指望人们是来玩乐高积木的是不是？  
脑海中外面那个人被别人带走的画面刺激着他的神经。他握紧着手中复方汤剂的小瓶。感谢梅林，战后，为了躲避过多记者的“调查”访问，他经常随身携带着复方汤剂——这会儿倒是起了另一种作用。  
和他自己相差无几的金发被放进小瓶，他想了想，把多余的几根发丝仔细地包好放进口袋里。那泥浆一样浓稠的液体接触到发丝，顿时变成透亮的淡紫色，德拉科皱着眉喝下去，五分钟后，变成另一副皮相走出来。  
他小心地观察着刚刚被他拿走头发的男人的走向，万幸，他已经走入了另一边的舞池，跟哈利所在的方位有着一定的距离。

“Hi！”德拉科走上前去，挤掉那个叫埃里克的男人，跟哈利打了声招呼。  
哈利显得很忐忑，他不安地点了点头，显然是招架不住这么多人的搭讪。被德拉科挤开的男人不满地瞪了他一眼，警告意味十足，德拉科嗤笑了一声，凑到哈利耳边小声地说：“救世主，嗯哼？比起麻瓜，我可是个好选择，是不是？起码没有那么麻烦，不用去掩饰什么。”  
德拉科语毕暗示性地挑了挑眉，不知道为什么，这个动作顿时让哈利联想起了某个给他传过纸鹤的人，他的绿眼睛闪过了一丝讶异。

见鬼，别胡思乱想，哈利！马尔福怎么可能在这种地方？哈利摇摇头，把脑子里的想法赶出去。

棕发男人显然被德拉科的举动进一步惹怒了，他一把推开德拉科道：“哥们，你懂不懂什么叫先来后到？”  
另外几个跃跃欲试的男人这会儿都打消了搭讪的念头，有人甚至吹了声口哨，看起了热闹。  
德拉科皱起了眉头，十分嫌弃地看着他，拍了拍自己的衣服，正要开口，却感觉到有一只手抓住了自己的手腕。

“抱歉先生，这位是我朋友，”哈利似乎是打定了注意，他抓着德拉科的手说：“我今晚只是来找他的，让您误会了实在抱歉，我们先走了。”

哈利和用了复方汤剂的德拉科一起溜出了酒吧，两个人像逃跑一样在深夜的红灯/区狂奔。

这真是十足地疯狂。

梅林！这还不是重点！重点是哈利的手始终抓着他，德拉科感觉自己的心跳加速到难以形容的地步，但却不是因为跑步，而是因为此时此刻拉着他跑的，属于哈利·波特的温热的手。  
两个人在巷口处停下来，一边大笑着一边喘气。  
哈利突然意识到自己还抓着人家的手，猛地缩回手，不好意思地挠了挠头。  
德拉科率先打破了沉默：“大名鼎鼎的救世主，原来取向跟我们一样，嗯？来碰碰运气？”  
哈利显得有点窘迫，道：“嗯……也许……我也不是很确定。”  
“所以特地到gay bar来确定？”  
“我知道这不怎么明智，但是我真的很想确定……这很重要，你知道，我……”哈利支支吾吾地，解释着他为什么出现在这里。  
“不用担心，我会为你保密的。”德拉科很绅士地鞠了一躬，问道：“我能叫你哈利吗？这样显得亲切些。”  
哈利点了点头。德拉科笑了一下，又道：“我当然很荣幸能帮到你的忙，哈利，要知道，并不是谁都能有跟救世主约会的经历。”  
“我没想到能在这里遇到巫师，这太好了，我刚刚还在想按麻瓜的步骤约会时不是该准备很多东西。”哈利急促地说了一大串，在他提到“准备很多东西”的时候德拉科眼里的神色很明显地变了变，哈利把目光移开，他紧张地抓住自己的外套下摆，攥得紧紧地，又问：“那么，怎么称呼你？”  
“我叫……嗯，马克。”  
“马克，好名字。”哈利在心里琢磨了一下他有没有用自己的真名，毕竟很多人说过在这种地方认识的人，通常都会有个假名字。但，whatever，这又有什么关系呢？横竖只是一个艳遇罢了，顺便帮自己确定一下那令人困惑的性/取向。  
哈利伸出手，礼貌地握住了“马克”。奇怪的是，“马克”像是被他的手烫到一般，飞快地缩了回去。  
哈利疑惑地挑高了眉毛道：“刚才我就想说了，为什么你的手心这么多汗，马克？”  
德拉科暗自咬了咬牙，反手搂上他的腰，道：“我只是激动，激动！你知道，很多人都仰慕你，我当然也不例外。”  
哈利看向搂向自己腰间的手，有些不安地想挣脱，额上蒙上一层薄汗。

“害羞了？真可爱，哈利，把你从人群中抢走可真不容易。”德拉科这样说着，越走越近，直到将他困在自己的手臂和巷口老旧的墙壁上。

深夜的街灯发出昏暗的光线，不远处的酒吧街持地传来节奏疯狂的音乐，德拉科借着别人的面孔，吻上了那轻轻颤/抖着的/双/唇。

这双绿眼睛在近看的时候好像更加美丽了，德拉科沉醉地想着，轻柔地啄//吻着哈利，像是要他放松下来。  
哈利伸手摸了摸他的头发，似乎有些分神。  
“你在想什么？”德拉科不舍地放开他，询问道。  
“我在想，我们或许该找个地方。”哈利眼神往下闪躲着，他感觉到似乎有某个东西/抵在/了自己的大腿上。  
德拉科顺着他的的眼睛往下看，笑了笑，心领神会道：“好主意，宝贝儿。”

哈利当然不会将陌生人带进他家里，至少目前不会。  
而德拉科为了隐藏住自己的身份，当然更加不会做这种蠢事。

红/灯/区别的东西可能不多，但适合约会的旅馆却随处可见。  
昏暗的酒店房间里，两个年轻人热情地接/吻。哈利并不怎么擅长这个，他的绿眼睛里盛满了紧张，但又像有一团火，这把火让德拉科的血液都沸腾起来，无暇去嫌弃小旅馆糟糕的环境，只想顺着最原始的愿望去接近他。德拉科耐心地引导着他与自己共舞，他无法自拔地卷住救世主的唇舌，着迷地吸吮着他的美味，  
哈利似乎一直在走神，被/压/在/床/上的时候，他蒙上了水汽的绿眼睛一直没有看“马克”的脸，该反应的他都有反应，但就像一个提线木偶，你明明知道他就在这里和你做/爱，但你根本看不透他的心思逃到了哪里。  
哈利现在明明白白、百分之百知道自己是个同性恋了，他茫然地看着对方的金发，不自觉地抚摸了一下—— 并在对方的攻势下达到了高/潮。  
“你在想什么？”德拉科从他身上下来，一边喘气一边问道。  
哈利看了他一眼，抿了抿嘴唇，没有开口。  
“好吧，我尊重你的隐私，”德拉科说着又吻了上来，一个缠绵的热吻后，他评价道：“我得说，你真的很辣，救世主。”  
哈利努力挤出了一句：“唔……马克，你也不赖。”

后半夜，哈利已经陷入了睡眠。  
复方汤剂的效果已经快要过去了，德拉科小心地从床上起来，快速地穿好了衣物。  
“警惕性很差，波特。”德拉科从他的衣物里摸出冬青木魔杖，给他用了几个清洁咒，然后把魔杖放回枕边，俯下身吻了吻他的额角。

“再见。”他轻声说，叹了一口气。

chapter 2

德拉科走的时候留下了自己的手机号码，麻瓜的魔法代替品有时候还是相当便利的。当然了，你要是蠢到告诉他让猫头鹰飞到马尔福庄园就可以找到自己，那就真的是脑子里长满了芨芨草了。

但他根本就没有期待过哈利会再联系他，按哈利那天的意思，讲句不好听的，只是把他当作一个确定自己性/取向的工具而已。  
所以当屏幕上出现这条信息的时候，德拉科着实吃了一惊。

然而伴着惊讶而来的情绪，除了喜悦，还有一股他自己也无法抑制的酸涩感。

“你好，马克，我是哈利。不知道有没有打扰到你，我想问问你后天是否有空，我们再见一面吧！顺便一提，跟你呆在一起的感觉很好。”

很好。  
好极了。

德拉科第三百次地划开这条信息，不停地熄灭屏幕又点亮。

应该感到高兴吗？他对自己的印象不错。是因为那张脸，那副陌生的身体吗？还是因为自己床/上的技巧令救世主意犹未尽？  
但是不管哪一种可能，都不会是因为背后那个人是自己。

如果他知道背后的人是他厌恶的马尔福会怎么样？  
如果他知道背后的人用这种卑劣的手段接近他会怎么样？  
如果……他知道令他厌恶的马尔福，对他一直抱有这种不切实际的幻想呢？  
他会不会觉得自己很恶心？

“糟透了……德拉科，你用这种手段得到他，卑鄙透顶。”德拉科自嘲地喃喃自语，同时第三百零一次地划开了信息。

“当然，我很乐意，宝贝儿。”他动了动手指，这样回复道，心里想还好上次偷来的发丝被自己小心地保管好了。

两人第二次见面的流程显然比第一次要浪漫许多。  
德拉科为了掩饰自己没有魔杖的情况，特地把约会的地点都选在了麻瓜的场所。  
他定下了非常昂贵的法式餐厅，但却在点菜时犯了难。  
看在梅林的份上！谁能告诉他这些他吃都没吃过的麻瓜菜式哪一种才合救世主的胃口？这个菜单上甚至没有一份糖浆水果馅饼。

哈利看在眼里，忍不住笑出了声，他接过菜单道：“我来吧，我在麻瓜家庭长大，比你明白这些食物，你知道，我的姨夫他，非常讲究这些……怎么说，排场。”  
德拉科微微扬了下眉，道：“那么，想必你过得不错？”  
哈利拿叉子的手顿了一下，停在空中持续了一秒才缩了回来，他转了转眼睛道：“事实上不是，每当有这种场合，我通常是负责坐在角落，把嘴巴闭紧的那一个。或者更坏一点，我是负责做菜的那个。”

德拉科的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，他听着哈利继续往下说：“你知道吗？我其实很羡慕我的……一个，嗯……不能算朋友，但是能算同学。”哈利陷入了回忆，无可奈何地笑了笑：“我得说，他真的是一个混蛋，可是有时候，我又知道，我很羡慕他能那样——我是指，他想说什么就说什么，丝毫不怕踩到别人的痛处，某些层面上这代表了他一定得到了非常多的爱。”  
德拉科不安了起来，这话指向有点明显了。  
他躲闪着哈利的眼睛，用只有自己能听得见的声音小声地说了一声：“抱歉。”  
“你说什么？我没听清。”哈利凑近了一点儿，提高了音量道。  
“没有，你继续讲。”  
这下反倒是哈利不好意思了，他挠了挠自己凌乱的头发：“很抱歉跟你讲这些东西，我也不知道自己是怎么了……不是什么令人愉快的东西，对吧？”  
“当然不会，我很乐意了解你，哈利。”德拉科的语调里带了一点他自己都没感觉到的沉重。  
“哈，我得承认，虽然你们外貌上有一点像，但真的相处起来真的完全不一样，马克，能认识你真好。”哈利眨了眨眼，衷心地称赞道。

德拉科面上笑得十分配合，贴心地为哈利倒酒，心里却想着：“自作自受，德拉科。是你自己要让他有一个情人的，也是你自己要让他有机会欣赏、夸赞另一个人的。”

晚饭后是俗套的电影环节，选了看起来十分愚蠢的“情侣卡座”。  
但当德拉科得以在一片黑暗中吻到救世主温热的唇的时候，他只得承认有时候人们选择这套传统的约会流程是有道理的。  
黑暗中，德拉科看不到哈利的脸，他小心地取下了哈利的眼镜，十分投入地亲/吻他。哈利尝起来还有一丝刚刚喝过的葡萄酒的味道，红嫩的/舌在唇/齿间时隐时现，甜美得令他沉醉。  
哈利还是很喜欢抚摸他的金发，好像这是他全身上下最令他感兴趣的地方似的。这让德拉科产生了一种错觉——救世主知不知道这该死的有多容易令人误解？！特别是当我其实是德拉科·马尔福的情况下！

“我真正的头发摸上去比这个好多了！”德拉科愤愤不平地想着，亲吻都用了些力道，带上了情绪吮//舔他的舌，舔/舐起他的上颚。  
“唔。”当德拉科不自觉地咬了一下哈利的下唇的时候，哈利终于吃疼地小声呜咽了一下，推开了德拉科。  
银幕上的光线闪到哈利脸上，绿色的眼睛因为长时间的亲//吻带上了水汽，糟糕的视力令他显得有一些迷茫，红润的/唇被自己吻得有一些发肿了。  
这都很美妙。  
唯一美中不足的是，那双眼睛里此时倒影着的，并不是自己的脸。

这个想法让德拉科的胃小小地抽搐了一下，甚至某些令人尴尬的生/理反应也因此冷静下来。

电影结束后，为了防止药效消失，德拉科借口到洗手间喝下了他准备好的第二瓶复方汤剂。  
这是他拿到的最后一份材料了——除非他再遇到一次那个男人，否则这种可笑的“替身”游戏，就应该在今晚画下句号。

哈利在门口等着他，这一次约会显然是德拉科精心筹划过的，跟上次简陋的小旅馆不同，这次他早早预定好了星级酒店的套间。  
“你真的是很喜欢麻瓜世界，对吧？”哈利被他带进了酒店的电梯，看了看那被擦得一尘不染的镜面说道。  
德拉科微微皱了皱眉，非常反对他这个说法，但是又不能表露出来，勉强自己点了点头，同时生/理性不适地整理了一下自己的领口。  
哈利没发现他有什么不对的地方，继续说道：“你这点跟我认识的某个人完全不一样。”  
德拉科又被哈利搞糊涂了。  
不知道哈利有没有发现，他总是在不自觉间提起自己。一丝卑劣的快乐从心口涌上来，他装作不在意的样子，克制着自己嘴角的上扬。  
但这个不自然的动作却引起了哈利的误会：“抱歉！我不该总是在你面前提起别人，如果你介意，我保证！不会再这样了！”  
“不不不，你当然要提！”德拉科脱口而出道。此时电梯刚好到了顶层，电梯门叮地一声打开了，柔和的机械女声提醒他们到了指定的楼层。  
“哈？”哈利怀疑自己听错了，他难以置信地摸了摸耳朵问道：“你刚刚说什么？”  
“哦……我的意思是说，你不要在意这些，在我面前想到什么就说什么好了。”德拉科糊弄着一头雾水的哈利，把他拉出了电梯间。

走在走廊柔软的地毯上的时候，哈利还在想刚刚自己的耳朵是不是出了什么毛病。反应过来的时候，德拉科已经刷开了房门，把他按在玄关处亲吻。  
德拉科温柔又克制地吻着哈利的脖颈，他不着痕迹地深呼吸了一口，陶醉地逐渐吻向上方。小小地咬了一口哈利的下巴，哈利吃疼地瞪了他一眼，这一眼登时就让德拉科起了反应，胯///下/硬/得发疼。  
他们先在浴室来了一发，哈利被他压在浴室的墙壁上，温热的水流顺着被打湿的黑发滴下来，它们看上去更加凌乱了。哈利的腰被身后的人掌控在手里，拉近他的下腹，使他的阴//茎更加顺畅地抽/插。哈利的脸被这迷乱的情/欲熏得酡红一片，穴/口紧紧地咬住那根东西，在德拉科的动作下断断续续地呻吟出声。  
德拉科着迷地看着这一切，浴室巨大的镜面被蒙上了水汽，正好令他看不清自己此时的脸，他幻想着他们心意相通，幻想着哈利心甘情愿地与他做/爱，在他身下发出迷人的声音。

这场情事从浴室又换到高级套房的大床上来，哈利被他按在洁白柔软的床上，半跪着从后方接受他的进攻，快感伴随夜幕的遮掩冲刷着彼此的大脑，反应过来时，哈利只知道自己又被操/射了一次。

结束的时候，哈利几乎已经快失去意识了，他被德拉科抱到浴室清洗，又被擦干了裹进德拉科用咒语清洁过的被子里， 哈利迷迷糊糊地想着：“他干嘛要用我的魔杖给床单用清洁咒？”但还没等他想明白，这个问题已经逐渐模糊了，他很快陷入了沉睡。  
照理说，救世主的体力不该那么差，但德拉科觉得大约是这是最后一次了，因此今晚格外地放肆，仿佛要通过火热的情事诉说尽他所有隐秘的爱意。

德拉科自己洗完澡，重新穿戴好衣物已经是后半夜了。救世主睡得很不安稳，他不停地翻身，仿佛被梦给魇住了，胡乱地说着梦话，脸色是不正常的潮/红。  
德拉科担心地伸手探向他的额头，火/热的温度吓了他一跳。  
许是傲罗的高强度工作加上今夜的过分放/纵，哈利烧得很厉害，德拉科没有犹豫地抄起哈利的魔杖，把自己的外套罩在他身上，便抱着人往外走。  
德拉科用哈利的魔杖拦下了骑士公共汽车，那辆三层的怪车在深夜的街道疾驰而来的时候，德拉科低下头，听到怀里的人喃喃地叫了一声：“德拉科。”

chapter 3

德拉科觉得自己在做梦。  
甚至斯坦·桑帕克喊他上车他也没听见，仿佛被人用了一个石化咒钉在了原地。  
他呆呆地看着怀里的哈利，他紧闭着眼睛，半点没有醒过来的迹象，高热折磨得他哼哼了两声，德拉科这才反应过来，把人带上了骑士公共汽车。

把人带到圣芒戈的时候，德拉科的容貌基本上已经恢复回来了。  
治疗师们扶着救世主躺下，给迷迷糊糊的他灌下了治疗发热的魔药，又念了几个德拉科没听过的治疗咒，吩咐留院视察后便离开了。  
德拉科坐在他床前，理智上，他知道他应该离开了。但情感上，哈利那一声“德拉科”困住了他，把他生拉硬扯地按在原地，完全无法离开他的身边。

哈利究竟是什么意思呢？是自己暴露了，还是他真的梦见了自己？  
如果他的梦里真的有我的存在，这不会令他困扰吗？  
马尔福——阴魂不散，在梦里也要找他麻烦，跟他纠缠不清。  
应该……很令人厌恶吧。

圣芒戈的治疗师水平很高，哈利的高烧很快退下来了，不正常的潮红从他脸上褪去之后，救世主的脸显得十分苍白，平日里红润的唇此时也显得没什么血色，还有点干燥。德拉科克制着想要亲自湿润一下哈利嘴唇的冲动，轻轻地牵住了哈利的手。  
不知道是不是错觉，他感觉到握着的手动了一下。  
德拉科吓了一跳，飞快地把手缩回来。接着他看到哈利随即不安地翻了个身，梦呓般地叹了口气。

但之后哈利的呼吸声慢慢变得舒缓绵长起来，德拉科松了一口气，他看着他，很想借着这月光给他一个吻，却又害怕吵醒他，打破这偷来的、真正属于他自己的和哈利独处的时间。  
他就这样用手肘撑着下巴，守着哈利过了一个晚上。  
救世主醒来的时候，他半梦半醒地打着瞌睡。

“糟了！”那双明亮的绿眼睛跟自己的目光交汇的时候德拉科一下子就清醒了，他惊慌失措地站起了身，慌乱中碰倒了椅子，夺路而逃。

“Draco，”他听见那个人用很轻的声音在喊他：“Stay here，please.”

他走不了了。

德拉科认命地、一步一步地走回到哈利的病床前，小心翼翼地抬头看他，仿佛等待审判。  
然而面前的人却只是很满意地笑了一下：“果然是你。”

哈利的烧退了，他办理了出院手续，并将身后亦步亦趋的人带回了格里莫广场十二号。  
德拉科不知道哈利要做什么，他带着他上了楼，在从一个陈旧的柜子前停住了，他打开它，取出了一个木盒。

三年了。  
德拉科再一次触碰到山楂木魔杖的时候有些恍惚，他怔怔地感受着那熟悉的触感，杖尖因为感受到他的触碰愉悦地蹦出了一点火花。

“它还认得你。”哈利说。

“可是为什么呢？”德拉科听到自己这样问道，事实上，山楂木魔杖依然服从于他只是他的问题之一，他有太多、太多的疑问，不知道该从何问起。  
幸好，听的人很明白。  
哈利知道他的意思。

救世主坐在沙发上，轻抚了一下那个空了的木盒子：“你知道的，如果一个巫师从魔杖的主人那里赢得了他的魔杖，那么他就会成为魔杖的新主人，这根魔杖将服从于他。当年，我从你手里夺过了你的魔杖之后，我当然，毫无疑问地成为了它的新主人，”他看了一眼德拉科，停顿了一会儿，又继续往下说：“后来，我修好了自己的魔杖，同时也发现，这根魔杖，实际上有两个主人，也就是说，它依然是‘德拉科·马尔福’的魔杖，魔法部检测到了这点，并因此收缴了它。”

哈利站了起来，推开了阁楼上一扇陈旧的雕花木窗，灰尘在阳光下跳着舞，他叹了一口气，又说道：“后来，你越来越消沉，有时候我觉得，这该是你的报应，你曾经那么厌恶麻瓜，而如今，随着魔杖的收缴，你的魔法能力也相当于被剥夺了，这种惩罚，应当是绝妙的。”  
德拉科摇了摇头：“战争之后，我想了很多，但是，我要跟你坦承一点，虽然被剥夺魔法确实令我痛苦，但其实我并不像我父亲那样是真的在仇视纯血背叛者或者麻瓜血统，我只是嫉妒，波特，我只是嫉妒凭什么他们可以走在你身旁。”

“嫉妒。”哈利咀嚼着这个词，偷摸着笑了一下：“变诚实了，马尔福。”  
德拉科摊了摊手：“我的把戏都已经被你揭穿了，事到如今，我想不出嘴硬还有什么好处。”  
“从一开始就没有好处。”哈利抿了抿嘴，不满意道。  
“我看得出来，波特，谢谢你的教导。”  
“就是你这种样子，我每回想去安慰你，告诉你我会争取跟魔法部交涉，尽快拿回你的魔杖，最后都打消了这个念头。”哈利转了转眼珠，斜乜了他一眼。

“安慰？”德拉科反问道。  
哈利却没有正面回答他的问题：“你知道山楂木魔杖为什么可以有两个主人吗？”  
德拉科被他突然跳转的话题搞糊涂了，皱着眉摇了摇头。

“一年前，我拿回你的魔杖之后，一直在想要怎么还给你。复读七年级时，你几乎不在霍格沃茨，毕业后，我也没有查到你在何处就业。后来，你的母亲找到了我，她恳求我救赎你，她不愿看到你一直自暴自弃。但是将魔杖还给你是一回事，‘救赎’却又是另一回事，这个担子太重了，我觉得我做不到。说实话，马尔福，你妈妈一直都是个好妈妈，可是我凭什么呢？我凭什么要答应她？我应该以什么立场去答应她？”  
德拉科张了张嘴，没有出声，几乎被懊恼和自责吞没。  
“直到我知道了你的小秘密。”哈利的表情变得愉悦了起来：“从学龄前开始就盼着和我见面的你，一刻不停地在家里提起我的你，很有趣，德拉科，我决定试试看她的话是否属实，如果我愿意去做这件事，只能是因为我自己愿意，而不是因为她求我。我偷偷地背着她打听到了你最常流连的地方。”

“于是我去了那里，其实我第一眼就看到你了，但没等我想出好办法，你就自己凑了上来，”哈利笑了笑：“很完美的伪装，但是，不说为什么你出现之后真正的‘德拉科’就在酒吧里消失了，单单是我每次提到你的名字你都会走神，就足够让我确定那是你了。而现在，我想我也已经确定了你母亲到底有没有欺骗我。”  
哈利凑近了些，抓住了他的领口：“德拉科·马尔福，山楂木魔杖之所以会有两个主人，是因为它的主人心属于你，它的主人赋予了你这个权利。”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，酸涩的感觉从心口涌上来。  
“傻波特，我怎么值得？”  
“你怎么不值得？”哈利打开了木盒的夹层，一只泛黄的纸鹤安静地躺在那里。

吻很自然地发生了，德拉科低下头，他第一次得以用自己的身份亲/吻眼前的人，他小心翼翼地触碰着哈利的/唇，纯/情得像个没有经验的小男生。  
哈利主动加//深了这个吻，他叩开了对方的唇//齿，德拉科反应过来，急忙迎接了救世主的///舌，迫切地卷/住了它。  
有泪水从那灰色的眼睛里滴下来，哈利抬手抹去了它。 

你不必嫉妒他人的皮囊，我救赎的，从来都是你的灵魂。

——————  
五年后。

“你是怎么看我的，德拉科？”哈利抚摸着格里莫广场那张布莱克家族的家谱的某一根金线。从纳西莎那里延伸出来的那一支的分岔下，“哈利·波特”这个名字已经由一根细细的金线连接到了“德拉科·马尔福”。  
“亲爱的，你是世界上最伟大的救世主，拯救了世界，也拯救了我。”德拉科笑着回答他。

————————————end——————


End file.
